Havok
Alex Summers / Havok * Amanda Sefton - the X-Men freed her from Murderworld (#146), and they also meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Angel - allies through X-Men many times since #54, full members from #65-94 * Ant-Man - Cyclops mentions Dr. Pym in X-Men #66 * Arcade - Enemy: the X-Men plot against Arcade and Doom in #145 * Artie Maddicks - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Banshee - he first saw Banshee in the lab of Larry Trask (X-Men #59), then allies on Krakoa (GSX#1), lived together on Muir Island (from #129), later X-Men * Beast - allies through X-Men many times since #54, full members only from #65-66 * Bishop - their teams join forces in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Blob - he saw Blob in the lab of Larry Trask (X-Men #59) * Boom-Boom - allies in Genosha (U X-Men #272) but their teams collide in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Cable - allies in Genosha (U X-Men #272) but their two teams collide in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Cannonball - allies in Genosha (U X-Men #272) but their two teams collide in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Charles Xavier - members of X-Men (from #65-94) * Cobra - Enemy: Diamondback tells the X-Men about him, and they battle his lackeys (Annual #13) * Colossus - allies since Krakoa (GSX#1), later Australia X-Men * Corsair - his father with whom he reunites in New Mexico in X-Men #158 * Crystal - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Cyclops - brother, members of X-Men (from #65-94) * Dazzler - core X-Men members * Diamondback - she stayed a while with the X-Men in Australia (Annual #13) * Doctor Doom - Enemy: the X-Men make plans against Arcade and Doom in #145 * Domino - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Firelord - Havok was involved when Eric the Red tricked Firelord (X-Men #105) * Forge - allies in X-Tinction in Genosha (Uncanny X-Men #272), later members of X-Factor (until #117) * Gambit - they are allies in Genosha (Uncanny X-Men #272) and X-Cutioner's Song ( #295) * Henry Gyrich - Gyrich tries to arrest Havok and Polaris in X-Factor #148 * Hulk - they clash in the desert in Hulk #150 * Iceman - allies through X-Men many times since #54, full members from #65-94. Rivals for Polaris in those days * Jean Grey - allies through X-Men many times since #54, full members from #65-94, and sister-in-law * Jubilee - they join forces in Genosha (Uncanny X-Men #272) and X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Ka-Zar - they join forces in the Savage Land in X-Men #250 * Lady Deathstrike - Enemy: Yuriko plots attack against the X-Men and takes over their HQ (#247-251) * Leech - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Lilandra - they meet at the wedding of Wolverine and Mariko (#173) * Longshot - core X-Men members * Luna Maximoff - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Madelyne Pryor - Ally: ''they first met in Alaska (X-Men #168), in X-Men when Maddie is there - ''Enemy: throughout Inferno * Magik - the X-Men freed her from Murderworld (#146) * Mastermind - he saw Mastermind in the lab of Larry Trask (X-Men #59) * Meggan - she impersonates him in Excalibur #19 * Moira MacTaggert - they met during the Phoenix saga, Havok went to live on Muir Isle (X-Men #109) * Multiple Man - Havok first attacked Jamie on Muir Isle (X-Men #104), but then they lived there together (from #109), and later they were both X-Factor members * Mystique - members of X-Factor (until #117) * Nightcrawler - occasional allies since Krakoa (GSX#1) * Polaris - allies since X-Men #58, full members from #65-94, life partner (from #61) and members of X-Factor (??-117 and 143-??). Nickname: "Magnetrix" (Hidden Years #6) * Psylocke - X-Men members * Quicksilver - he first saw QS in the lab of Larry Trask (X-Men #59), later X-Factor members together * Rachel Summers - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Rictor - allies in Genosha (U X-Men #272) but their two teams collide in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Rogue - X-Men members * Roma - they are allied in X-Factor #118 * Sabretooth - they do battle during Onslaught (X-Factor #125) * Sauron - Enemy: ''Sauron held Havok captive in X-Men #60-61 * Scarlet Witch - he saw her in the lab of Larry Trask (X-Men #59) * Sebastian Shaw - ''Enemy: ''Shaw plans attacks against the X-Men in #247 * Shadowcat - both were in the X-Mansion in X-Men #145, and at the wedding of Jean and Scott (#2.30) * Shanna the She-Devil - they join forces in the Savage Land in X-Men #250 * Shatterstar - their two teams collide in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Siryn - their two teams collide in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Storm - allies since Krakoa (GSX#1), and Australia X-Men members * Strong Guy - they were both X-Factor members * Sunfire - joined forces on Krakoa (GSX#1) * Sunspot - allies in Genosha (U X-Men #272) but their two teams collide in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Toad - he saw Toad in the lab of Larry Trask (X-Men #59) * Valerie Cooper - Valerie was leader of his X-Factor team (until #117) * Vanisher - he saw Vanisher in the lab of Larry Trask (X-Men #59) * Viper - ''Enemy: must have heard of Viper's attack when attending Wolverine's wedding (X-Men #173) * Warpath - their two teams collide in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Wild Child - members of X-Factor (??-117 and 143-??) * Wolfsbane - both members of X-Factor * Wolverine - allies since Krakoa (GSX#1), and Australia X-Men. Nickname: "Short-stuff" (#128)